My Rising Sun
by GravesHeart
Summary: when I moved back to forks, I hadn't imagined the turn my life would take. I hadn't imagined the nightmares that laid ahead, nor the whirlwind of emotions. I hadn't expected to start my life in the small deadend town mom fought to get away from. I hadn't expected to find who I was or my best friend. I couldn't have known I'd find love,happiness,the anguish,terror,pain or the loss.
1. Chapter

Hey guys, I'm just going to mention I'm changing a lot in this story. Certain things are going to stay the same others aren't. I apologise if I messed up, the order, or screwed anything up. I haven't read or watched it in years...

So, tell me what you guys think? Critics are welcome! Flamers aren't worth any of our time! Virtual cookies for reviewers!

I do not own anything other than my own plot bunnies.

(\\(\

(=•.•)- plotbunny

(, (")(")

All else belongs to someone else. Yes, yes, I am far too lazy to look up how the author spells her name...

Besides there's other references than twilight in here, and your Bonkers if you think I own anything. (For crying out loud I'm drawing keyboard bunnies)

* * *

Chapter 1 planes,tears and coffee

I stood in the front yard, holding my little cactus. I was looking at my house for the last time. It was my comfort, it was also my prison.

The wind was blowing, as I breathed in my first taste of freedom.

" Bella, honey, the cars packed, Time to go," called my bubbly mother. I turned around to see her hanging out the window, waving me over, Her other hand was holding on to her oversized sun hat as it almost blew off.

My grin never faded, the whole ride to the airport. I just sat back and thought about my new life in forks. My chance to start my own life.

As we walked into the airport, Phil carrying most of the luggage,including Moms purse.

I had my satchel,backpack and cactus. Phil walking a few paces ahead, turned towards me.

"Bella," said he said hesitantly.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind," I nodded,

" I now," I glanced down at my cactus, not wanting to look him in the eye. Phil was a great guy. He's turned my Moms life around. I just KNOW my life won't change, not as long as I'm here and I know, I won't get another chance.

"I'm just saying, I can trade your ticket, like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"And you'll be on our flight to Florida, before you can say Mickey Mouse," he threw his arm around me, as I laughed. I think his arm was tired, honestly since I took most of the weight of the duffle bag, flopping at my side as we walked.

I thought about how life in forks would be, well we walked through the airport. It's supposed to be dreary, without any sun. At least going by Google, anyways. It's so different from the heat of Arizona.

Finally reaching our stop, we dropped our bags and sat down, except for mom, who was staring at a sign listing the restaurants nearby.

She walked up to me and hugged me, nearly breaking my ribs in the process.

"Mom, can't breathe," I said, simultaneously laughing and gasping for air. She laughed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Baby," she says well holding me arms length.

"I'm gonna miss you,so much," she exclaimed. Wiping away some tears, she stepped back a few steps.

"I saw a sign that says there's a Panera upstairs, baby," she said grabbing her purse from the empty chair next to Phil.

"Why don't I go grab us a Carmel and some treats, for old times sake," she asked.

"After all, it's a long flight and I doubt your father has anything in that house," she kissed me on the cheek, walking away.

I sniffed, blinking back tears. My

Mom is immature,and scatterbrained. But I love her and I'm going to miss her. I hadn't realised just how much, till now.

"Seriously kid,you know we'd love to have you with us," Phil said from the chair across from me.

"I just think I need a change, that's all, Phil," I said looking at my feet.

"See some old friends,and take a break from the city life," I looked up he looked sad,but understanding.

"I'll call or text you guys every week,got it," I said, looking around for Mom.

"I know,kiddo but what am I gonna do without my partner in crime," he asked

"Well,looks like your going to have to make your own plans,for a change," I said,smirking.

"Especially,when Mom decides to cook," poor Phil,laughed,well looking mortified.

We joked around till Mom finally turned back up,holding a Familiar brown paper bag,and two Frozen Caramels.

"Alright,you two. I've got your Caffeine fix," she said,handing me my frozen expresso. Taking a sip as she sat down I said,

"You know,how much I love you, right," I asked, grinning ear to ear,sipping away.

"And for Phil...

* * *

Walking through the hall that led to the lobby,full of people waiting for loved ones. I Gripped my backpack nervously. I hadn't seen my Dad since I was Eleven, with only a few awkward phone calls in between.

Looking around the small crowd, I easily spotted Charlie. He looked a little older,but other than a few lines around the eyes, he looked the same from my memory. The sheriff uniform, was also a dead giveaway, I suppose.

I walked up and he met me halfway, looking even more nervous than I felt.

"Hey Dad," I said, my voice sounding softer and higher than it usually was.

"Hey Bells," he said pulling me in for a hug, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

* * *

So, yes, I realise I suck at starting chapters. Things will get better, but,tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 memories,trucks,and children

Pulling up to the house, I looked in awe as the childhood memories started coming back to me. My eye caught a giant red truck as I got out.

"Woah, Dad is that the truck," I said jogging up to it.

"Uhhh,ya, it's not much, but she's

reliable," he said, patting the hood.

He walked over to the drivers side, and opened up the door.

"You wanna hop in for a minute," he asked, I wasted no time hoping in and adjusting the wheel. I could easily see myself just driving for hours in this.

"Dad, I love it," I exclaimed, messing with the old radio that looked original.

"I really do, this is amazing," I looked back, he was bright red and looking rather proud.

"Well, she should run perfectly," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you remember Jacob,Billy's son," I nodded, thinking back to days of mud pies.

"Well, he rebuilt the engine and patched her all up," he added, I stared amazed. Jacob was a few years younger than me if I remembered correctly. could he even drive, yet?

"He's the best mechanic in forks,at least in my option," he stated, looking like a proud Father.

"Sounds like he's grown up from the toddler who wanted to play with the big kids," I joked, Dad chuckled a little.

"Yep,now he's the teenager who wants to be one of the big kids," he said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of Billy and Jake, they're coming over later for the game," he started turning red again.

"Hope that's alright, we can order pizza," he said, like he was trying to convince me.

"That sounds great," I said, hopping down from the truck.

"When are they coming," I asked

"This evening," he answered, tossing my backpack over his shoulder.

"You should have enough time to unpack and settle in," he said as we walked up to the house.

* * *

As I walked into my room it was as different as it was the same. My old twin bed was replaced with a full. The purple bedspread was beautiful and matched wonderfully with the familiar yellowish tan walls. There was a small wood table with a drawer, on one side and my old dresser against the opposite wall, and in the corner by the closet there was desk with a bookcase waiting to be filled next to it.

I walked over to the desk and placed my cactus on it. Looking at my bags by the closet I sighed and tossed them onto the bed.

Opening up the backpack, I started pulling out folded clothes,my toiletries bag,a small painted clay wolf. I got it when we took a trip to Mexico. He was blue and grey, and from the top of his head all the down his back were little beads, and right in the middle they formed a wolf head.

I smiled and walked over to the desk, placing it right in front of my cactus. Satisfied, I went back to unpacking. Pulling out more clothes among other things, the room looked more lived in as I tossed it all in the dresser.

Opening up my satchel, I pulled out my favourite books, photo album, sketchbook, and my trusty prismacolor tin.

Placing the art supplies on my desk, I walked over to the bookcase to put the books away.

The Jewel of seven stars, withering heights, Treasure island, the hobbit, and Harry Potter and the goblet of fire all go on the middle self, with the photo album at an angle and that will just have to do,

for now.

My all time favourite book, I carried back with me to the bed, sitting down I lovingly placed Jane Eyer on the bedside table. Laying back, I started drifted off.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of talking and car doors slamming.

Jumping up, I ran my fingers through my light brown hair. I fixed my tee shirt and slightly bigger hoodie, walking towards the window.

Looking out I could see Charlie talking with older gentleman in a wheelchair. That must be Billy, I thought with wide eyes. I had forgotten all about his accident a few years ago. There was a guy leaning against a blue truck. Which I supposed was Jacob? He looked a lot older than I expected, At least height wise.

Walking downstairs to meet everyone, I almost tripped on my shoelace. Retying them, and fixing my hoodie again, I walked outside.

"Bella," I heard a shout, I walked toward the group, putting the hair in my face behind my ear.

"Is that you,you've grown so much," said, Uncle Billy who I definitely recognise now.

"Yep," I answered putting my head down blushing as I could feel all eyes on me.

"Oh,come here and give your ol' Uncle a hug," he said, grinning. I bent down to hugged him laughing remembering when I was little and he'd pick up me and Becca and swing us round in circles. He always seemed like such a giant to us. My smile turned a little sad,

Thinking back, I also thought of aunt Sara, wishing she was here with her warm smile and never ending chocolate cookies.

I turned to Jacob who was still leaning against the truck.

"And look at you," I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Your huge," I exaggerated, looking up. He was only a few inches taller than me.

"It's Definitely you though, cause there's that adorable baby face, I remember," I joked, as Billy laughed. it was true though, Jacob still had a baby face framed with hair a little past his shoulders. He looked like a taller version of the boy in my old photos.

"Sure,sure," he said, with a bright smile,his eyes lighting up.

"And look at you,with your long hair and rosie cheeks," he said, cheekily as I blushed.

"Did Charlie tell you, I'm the one who worked on the truck," he asked, I nodded walking towards it turning I said,

"Ya,that's amazing jake, when did you learn how to do that," he shrugged, as we reached the truck.

"Just a hobby," he said looking bashful.

"I'm rebuilding an old Volkswagen, right now," he started walking towards the passenger side.

"Wow,that's pretty awesome," I said

Taking a step, so I could see over the hood.

"Think I could come by and see it one of these days," I asked, putting a hand in my pocket and pushing my hair behind my ear again.

"Sure,sure," he said running his hand through his long hair.

"Uh, ya, course,that sounds great actually," he added nodding and looking so excited I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"I could use a outside perspective on things, I mean, we now those clowns hold back on the criticism," he pointed his chin in the direction of Charlie and Billy,who where chasing each other in the yard.

I just pursed my lips and nodded, looking back his way. Honestly the clown statement was spot on. Jacob opened up the Passenger door.

"I should show you some of the kinks well we're over here,"he said, hopping in. I followed suit.

"The gearshift gets stuck sometimes so...

* * *

What do you guys think so far? I was going for awkward family meeting, and Jacob with a crush.

Things will start changing really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, fan fiction world! So this Chapter is better and i actually had to split it up:)

So, I looked up a twilight timeline and it's seriously screwed up! All of Twilight is three bloody months, that is it January to March. That's the entire book, they were completely in love and couldn't be without each other within THREE bloody months, and yeesh Bella is a problem child!

She ran away from home her first few months there...

And than nothing until September. So now that I'm ranting I will both change this timeline and use it to my advantage.

I thought I'd let you guys know that this is a JacobxBella story, it's gonna take a bit to get there though. They both have some leaning and growing to do. Even IF writing immature characters can be Annoying. So anyways if you like a story that builds ups stick around:)

I plan to stray from the original plot, very soon. I'm just not sure if I want to go totally original or bend the lines for a while first. So, tell me what you guys think! Reviews are encouraged!

I own nothing...

Except my plot, whenever it's clear...

Also, my first ever shoutout, go to... My first ever reviewer, Brankel1!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 school humiliation and puzzlement part 1**

I gripped my steering wheel, and counted to ten before getting out and walking up to the school.

I quickened my pace feeling as though I was being watched. I almost tripped, getting my shoes muddy, in the process. I kept my eyes down as I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and gripped my backpack nervously.

Reaching the door, I put my hand out to open it as it swung foreword. I jumped out of the way to not get hit and grabbed ahold of door.

"Hey, you alright,"

"Sorry, 'bout that,"

"Didn't see you there," Gushed, the small group of guys that where coming through. there the Blonde who was holding the door open, from the opposite side. A shorter Brunette, a darker skinned boy, and a freckled redhead stood behind him.

I assured them I was fine, waving them off. As they departed the Blonde stayed behind. He leaned up against the door, asking if I was new and if I needed any help.

I asked for directions to the Main Office, and he decided to walk me there, since it was on the opposite side of the school. He introduced himself as Mike and bragged about being on the football team, in between pointing out classrooms and certain things about the school.

After we arrived at the Office, Mike left for class and said he'd see me at lunch. I signed in and got my class schedule. The lady at the desk seemed nice, but her smile seemed forced. Her short brown hair fell into her face as she told me that "if I needed any help to come ask," I nodded and left to find my first class, English with Mr Mason.

* * *

After class I went to find my locker. Looking up and down the isle,I looked for locker 265. Finding it, I put in the combination that was on the sheet. I pursed my lips as it didn't work.

Putting it in again,I tapped the locker to see if it was stuck.

"You alright there, new girl," said a guy that was of Asian decent, maybe Korean and was sorta Geeky Cute with his big smile and long hair.

"Uhh,ya, it's just this stupid locker," I said, waving toward the locker. He looked towards it, than looked back to me.

"Maybe it's stuck, can I see the combination for a sec,"he asked, I handed over and he got to work.

"It's Isabella swan, right? I'm Eric, and hey, if you need any help getting around or have any questions, I'm here," he said, with a goofy grin. Starting to bang on the locker, a bit, since it wouldn't open. He turned towards me putting his hands in his pockets, continuing on before I could answer.

"I'm not sure what's up with the locker,but if you need a tour guide,study buddy, shoulder to cry on...'" He stated, drifting off.

I had to wonder if this guy was for real, or not. He seemed kinda nerdy, but he definitely didn't lack in confidence.

"I'm more of the smile, and suffer in silence type," I said, faking a grin, feeling out of place.

"That's great to," he exclaimed unfazed. I knitted my eyebrows to together, confused by his reaction.

"Good quote for your feature, I'm on the paper and your front page,Babe," I stopped him as he try'd to keep going.

"N'no please don-the'thats, umm, thats not, uhhh,not really,I do-" Eric cut off my mindless rambling,

"Hey, babe,it's fine,no worries, consider it cancelled,"he said it like it was nothing, and never once lost his smile. I thanked him and he said that I should go to the main office about my locker,then asked if he could carry my books for me. I declined and said I'd see him later, before heading of to government, with A Mr. Jefferson.

* * *

After Class, I started toward the other end of campus for Trig, and figured I'd stop by and see what was up with my locker. I thought, I heard someone calling " excuse me," but figured they weren't calling me.

I looked to my right as someone started jogging next to me. He turned sideways than backwards as he passed me. We both stopped and he held something out.

"Hi, I think this is yours, it was on the ground and your bags open," he said, with playful eyes and a kind smile. I had to look up to see him. He was a giant, at least 6'7 and was built like the Hulk!

And... Was holding my copy of treasure island.

" thanks," I said, blushing. I took back the book and stuffed it in my bag

" no prob', short stuff, " he said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Can I ask why you're lugging around so much stuff," he asked as we started walking.

"Can't be light," he added, shacking his head. I smiled and messed with the sleeves of my sweater.

"It's my locker,I can't get it too open up," I mumbled, looking at my sleeve, that I was still pulling on.

"Im on my way to ask about it, right now," I stated, looking back up at him.

His grin really was influencing. I couldn't stop smiling if I tried.

"Where's it at, I could check it out," he said, shrugging.

"I actually had that problem a few years ago, turns out the person who wrote down the combination was a number off,"he stated,nodding, with a bounce in his step, adding,

"I bet it's the same problem,"

"Do you think you can crack it," I asked, reaching my head back to look at him.

"Oh,I know, I can," he declared, smirking down at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

We joked the whole way over to my locker. I mentioned Phil, and that he would really like him. He told me about his family, and his girlfriend. Who he thought I'd get along with, he must really be in love with her. The way his eyes lit up when she's mentioned, was amazing.

I found it hard to actually accept real, true,undying love was really out there, looking at him talk though, I started to believe. Just a little.

As we reached my locker, he pushed me behind him and stretched his arms out cracking his knuckles, his back,and by the time he got to his neck, I was laughing.

"Alright squirt," he said,smirking and rubbing his hands together.

"Stand back," he looked at the paper with the combination, than told me I could toss it out.

He put his head to the locker, and bent down. I sat down on the floor against the wall, and watched as he concentrated on the combination.

Within about a minute, my locker popped open. I jumped up, and ran to the locker.

Opening it up and looking in.

"No way,no way, no way," I exclaimed, turning towards him, practically jumping up and down.

"No way, Thank you,how did you do that," I said, looking between him and the locker.

"Talent,Pip Squeak,"he replied, messing up my hair as I laughed.

"Alright,short stack I've got to get to class," he stated looking at the clock.

"I'll see you around, alright," he asked taking a few steps back, I nodded as he turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3 school humiliation and puzzlement Part 2**

After Spanish, I walked to lunch with my seat Buddy, A rather energetic, well grounded girl, named Jessica. I could feel people's eyes watching us as we walked, such has been my fate all day. I kept my head down and my hands in my pockets as we walked. Still seeing people talking behind their hand or whispering in each others ear as I went by.

"Wow, like, how rude can some people be," Jessica exclaimed, holding on to her arm and glaring at a group, who weren't exactly hiding the fact they were gossiping.

"I mean, do they have nothing better to do," she asked, exasperated. I just shrugged, and crossed my arms.

"Are new people in forks such an anomaly," I asked, as we neared the door to the cafeteria.

"The same thing happened the other night at the diner," I added, as Jess looked at me with pity.

"No, not really," she replied, with a small smile.

" people come and go all the time," she said shrugging her shoulders. And went to open the door. Opening it, she looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I think it's because you're the Chiefs daughter, no ones sure what to think of you yet," Adding "that's all," well walking through into the cafeteria.

As We walked over to the small line to get some food, Jessica assured me things would calm down in a few days and nothing else, her and her friends would tell people to back off. After Jess filled up her tray and I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water we went to grab a table.

Well waiting for her friends, we talked about life in forks. Where people hung out, what Months of the year were likely to be nice and school events.

Eric and a guy named Tyler joined us, and stated that we had to go surfing in La Push. When Mike, walking up confirmed this, by jumping onto the chair next to me and acting like he was surfing.

Sitting down, he asked me how my first day had been,so far. I went to answer, but was interrupted by Eric

"Hey,man," he said, leaning in to see him on the opposite side of me.

"See you've met my home girl," he added nodding his head towards me.

"You're home girl," Mike said, incredulously. Jessica shook her head, from the seat across from me, watching the spectacle.

"It's grade school all over again," she said, ask just wanted to sink into my chair.

"You're the shiny new toy,they can fight over,"she shook her head again, watching the scene with a look of mild shock.

A bright light went off making me see spots, for a moment. I turned to see a thin brunette, with glasses,and a tan, holding a camera.

" sorry about that," she said, putting her bag down and sitting at the table.

"I needed a photo for the article, and I saw a pretty awesome shot," she said looking at the camera roll. Looking up she added,

"Eric told you about it,right," she asked seeing my expression. Eric looked up as if remembering something.

"Oh,Ya," he exclaimed,swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Forget it, Angela editorials off," he added,waving around his fork.

"Don't worry,baby," Eric said,winking towards me,

"I've got your back," I looked at Angela and hurriedly tried to explain.

"It's just I really don't like being in the spotlight an-" Angela cut in,

"Hey,it's fine don't worry about it," she said,looking at her camera disappointed.

"Looks like I'm running another article on teen drinking or eating disorders," I tried to think of something to say,ideas for a new story or a way to apologise.

"Sorry," I mumbled, wincing.

"What about protecting the local wildlife or speedo padding on the swim team," I asked biting my lip and playing with my water bottle.

"That's not bad actually," she said,looking up.

We talked about different things as the cafeteria started to fill up. I noticed a large group of really pale, well dressed people practically strut in. They could have been college age and looked like models. I looked at the back of the group and noticed my new partner in crime, I smiled when he caught my eye and waved. He nodded towards me and went to his table, it was then I noticed the Blonde girl who looked like a avenging Goddess, and the boy with copper hair glaring daggers at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! So there's been some confusion in the way I come up with my Chapter names. Basically, I thought all of this would fit into the same small chapter and I come up with the title at the beginning of the writing process. Although dear guest reviewer, Ash I would say you're pretty puzzled.

The humiliation part you guy's already know. I couldn't find any reason to change Edwards personality in this section, and having someone beg to drop a class because they sit next to you, seems extremely humiliating and puzzling:)

At least I would be humiliated and puzzled...

Also, I look for catchy little things I can use. So might be something big or something you may not notice,could be something I thought would be a short chapter. When really, I'm still writing it...

Honestly,I'm just trying to get past this. So, I can actually, start my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 School humilation and puzzlemen, finale**

"Who're they," I asked, unnerved by the Glares still being sent my way. Angela turned around to look before answering,

"The Cullen's," she answered, as Jessica leaned in.

"Doctor Cullen's foster kids. They moved from Alaska a few years ago," Jess stated, Angela added,

"They keep to themselves, we don't know them any better than you,"

"That's because they're not normal," Jess exclaimed,leaning in more.

"Alright, they're all together, like together together, I swear it's not legal," Angela cut in,

"It's not like they're related, Jess,"

"Ya, but they live together,have practically been raised together, and call each other siblings, and Carlisle Dad. It's weird," I couldn't disagree, it was strange.

I looked back towards my new friend, as Jessica and Angela argued. He had tossed his arm over the blonde, who had finally stopped glaring at me. That must be his Rose than. I didn't think she would get along with me as much as he thought.

"So,anyway," Jessica said, looking at me.

"You're likely to hear about them a lot. The big one, who looks like a bear or something. That's Emmet his sis-(clears throat)girlfriend Rosalie the blonde bombshell," she stated, pointing each out with her nose.

"Her twin is Jasper, the one that looks like he's got a headache. He's with Alice, the little pixie girl. She's really strange, I can't even explain it," she added,

"Than, there's Edward. The only single Cullen," she said, pointing out the boy with bronze hair who looked our way, like he was trying not too laugh.

"No one around here is good enough for him apparently," Jessica Said,

"Maybe he has a sweetheart back home," Angela argued,

"Ya,like a cousin," Jessica snapped back sarcastically,

"Jessica," Angela Exclaimed, looking annoyed as the guys laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Mike and I walked to biology, as he went to his table I walked up Mr Banner, handing him the slip to sign. Even though it was probably sixty decrees in the room, he had a fan circulating the room.

I crossed my arms,well I waited.

He gave it back to me pointing to the only desk with empty seats. As I got closer to the table, the only occupant, Edward Cullen glared daggers at me. A little shocked, I tripped on someone's backpack.

Apologising to the girl, I pulled out the stool furthest away from him.

The whole class followed through the same way, as my anxiety heightened. At one point I could see Edwards hands in fist under the table as he glared. I was afraid to confront him about it.

When class was dismissed he ran from the room in almost record time. I relaxed a little, wondering what made him act like that.

Mike caught up with me as I was leaving the Classroom.

"Hey,Swan," he called, falling into step with me.

"What did you do to piss of Cullen. He looked like he was going to attack you or something," he said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Exist, I guess," I exclaimed, shrugging and crossing my arms.

"I don't know, I didn't even say anything to him," I added,

I really didn't know what to think about what happened. I couldn't think of an explanation.

Mike and I talked for a while. once we got close to the office he broke off to go to football practice.

Opening the door, I noticed Edward leaning over the desk talking to the

Administrator. I walked in and stood against the wall, waiting.

"There has to be something," he complained, motioning with his hands.

"Physics," he added,infuriated.

"I'm sorry all the classes are filled, you're going to have to stay in biology," she stated, as I blanched.

Was he really trying to switch classes,because of me? What had I done? Who did he think he was?

He turned around to glare at me, since that seemed to be all he could do and than he stormed out.

I handed back in the slip and headed back towards the parking lot. Once outside, I ran the rest of the way, I kept my face down, my bag swinging behind me well I ran, feeling everyone in the parking lot watching me, as I blinked back tears. Finally reaching my truck, I threw open the door, climbing inside.

Closing my door and taking deep breath as my heart rate settled. I hit my steering wheel and my hand bounced off it. I felt so humiliated and annoyed.

I looked up to see Edward getting into a shiny little Volvo. It was the type of car that my truck would eat alive.

Hearing my truck splutter to life as I turned the key, I took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot.

The rest of the week played out. I had planned to confront Edward, except he never came back to school. I had asked Emmett about it one day, and he just said his brother could be a little bipolar and was visiting some family.

There was one incident where I was washing my hands in the bathroom and I saw Alice and Rosalie, just staring at me, with cold and calculating eyes.

I had also talked Charlie into letting me cook, rather than spending every night at the diner.

He was currently investigating an animal attack. Which had me a little worried, the animal had killed a security guard and Charlie volunteered to help track it down.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's an original chapter. No guidelines:)**

 **tell me what you guys think!**

 **I don't own twilight**

* * *

 **Paranoia sets in**

I opened my eyes, turning over to go back to sleep. Since it was still dark out.

Just as I was drifting back off, I heard something breathing near the side of my bed. I sat up, looking around my room, focusing on my closet when I could have sworn I saw a shadow.

Taking a deep breath as the adrenaline wore off, I looked around again before throwing myself back onto my bed and looking towards my alarm. Which read Four Fifty-five.

I ran my hand through my hair annoyed. I decided to get up, walking over to my dresser I grabbed my clothes and picked up my toiletries bag from beside my closet.

I walked to the bathroom complaining under my breath about paranoia and not being able to go back to sleep.

I drew out my shower as long as I could till the water went cold. Getting out and wrapping a towel around myself I walked over to the sink. Glancing at the fogged up mirror I clicked the volume button on my phone to check the time. Which now read Five thirty.

Sighing, I got dressed, and ran the towel through my hair before tossing it in the hamper.

Walking down the stairs I looked around the dark house, shocked at how the atmosphere Changes in the dark, after it had time to settle.

Every step seemed to creek a little as I walked through the living room. Going through into the kitchen I started the coffee maker and opened the blinds. The sky had brightened just a little showing that it was early morning.

I grabbed a mug out of the pantry and poured the coffee almost to the brim. Taking a long sip, I walked back to the living room. Sitting down I turned on the television and looked for one of the music channels. Stoping as I heard the addicting melody of Lonely no more by Rob Thomas, I put my foot up on the table, cuddling my mug of Coffee. I started to sing softly along, losing myself in the music.

That's how Charlie found me a few hours later. He dragged his way down the stairs and into the kitchen only mumbling a barley legible 'morning'.

I got up, humming to the song that was playing. I walked into the kitchen. I got a class out of the cabinet, pouring some orange juice as Charlie buttered his toast.

"Morning, Dad," I said, as he ran around looking for various things, well shoving toast into his mouth.

"Hmmm, you have a good day kiddo," he replied, putting on his boots.

"I'm in the next town over still, so I'd prefer if you stayed in until I get back," he added, looking up at me.

I nodded in reply knowing he was worried about the sudden crime in his little corner of the world.

I sat on the arm of the chair watching Charlie run around the house, looking for the keys to the cruiser. Which he found by the stove.

"Alright,kiddo I'm heading out. I should be back sometime this afternoon," he said walking over to the door putting on his jacket.

"Alright, I'll be around here," I said waving as he went out the door.

I spent the rest of the morning listening to music and cleaning up the clutter that acclimated over the years.

After dusting the long photograph table by the entryway the phone started ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled walking into the kitchen and picking it up.

"Swan residence," I said, into the phone. I looked out the window studying the trees.

"Bella, it's Billy," said the deep voice on the opposite side.

"Hey, What's up," I asked,

"Is Charlie around,"

"No,he was called in, he's looking into those animal attacks," I heard a sigh.

"Well, I know he forgot, Harry Clearwater, you remember the Clearwaters right,"

"Uh huh," I acknowledged searching my memory.

"They're having a cookout tomorrow, you're both invited," I heard some talking in the background.

"Jake says hello,"

"Tell him I said hi," I replied leaning against the stove

"Now Bella you do me a favour and get him out of that station and away from that house. If you need any help I'll send some of the boys to drag him out," he said so seriously I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'll be sure too, what time are we supposed to be there," I asked

"Anytime, probably around Eleven. Anyways I've got to skedaddle, I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, see ya," I said hanging up the phone. Charlie had forgotten to mention a Cookout this weekend.

I walked back to the living room, deciding I had cleaned and organised enough for the day. I walked back up the stairs and collapsed on my bed with a book.

I got lost in a world of Dragons and magic, until I heard the sound of the Cruiser pulling up. Snapping back to reality, I closed the book.

I got off the bed, Vowing to find out what happened at the next possible opportunity. As I placed the book on my desk.

* * *

Charlie and I were sitting on the couch watching an old episode of House, well waiting for dinner to finish cooking.

During commercial I got up to take the chicken breast out of the oven.

I turned off the stove, putting the soup that had finished simmering to the side and took the pot of potatoes over to the strainer I had in the sink.

Charlie came in and put plates on the table. Sitting down to eat,I thought it would be a good time to bring up the earlier conversation between Billy and I.

"So, Dad you're off work tomorrow, right," I asked, pouring some of the broccoli cheddar soup over my potatoes.

"Uhh, ya I'm supposed to be. I know you've been kinda cooped up here, and I haven't been here to much," he drifted off rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've been busy," I waved my fork a little taking a bite.

"Anyways, Billy called earlier about a cookout. I thought it might be fun," I shrugged looking up from my plate.

"Ya, oh I think Harry was planning one, slipped my mind," he said running his hand through his hair.

"That would be good get us both out and you haven't been down to La Push yet," he decided, looking deep in thought.

"Around what time did he say to be there," he said, finishing his food and getting up to put the plate in the sink.

"Around ten," I said,taking a bite.

"Alright, I'm gonna head off to bed, kiddo," he said, slouching a bit like he was sore.

"It's been a long day," he added, running his hand over his face.

I nodded,

"Night,"

* * *

I looked around my room, feeling like I was being watched. My room had a coldness to it like there was a draft.

I double checked my window, seeing it was unlocked. I locked it and closed the curtains. Feeling a little better, I changed into my pyjamas and grabbed my little iPod shuffle, Phil got me for my last birthday.

Getting into bed, I listened to the oddly relaxing noise, that was slipknot until I drifted off.

Next morning

I sat on my bed, finishing off my double fishtail braids and scrolling through my emails.

I clicked on one from my Mother. Her and Phil finally got set up in Florida and promised to send pics of the house. I put the small elastic in my hair and typed a quick reply.

I logged out and turned off the laptop. Standing up I stretched and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my brown hoodie with fake fur around the edge of the hood, tossing it on.

I Checked the mirror and straightened out my green, Green Day shirt. Zipping up the hoodie halfway, so you could still see the grenade and part of the wings on either side.

I walked back to my bed tossing

on my sneakers and pulling my bootcut jeans around them and walked out towards the stairs.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, I opened up the blinds and started collecting ingredients for breakfast, humming as I went.

Charlie came down and poured a mug of coffee as I finished his omelette putting the plates on the table.

Charlie glanced at me as I sat across from him to eat.

"Those are some braids, kinda looks like arrows," he said, taking a large bite of egg.

"Looks complicated," he added, I shrugged, playing with one side.

"It's easy, once you figure it out," I said,taking a drink of Coffee and blushing a little.

"Well, it fits you," he added, and stared at his plate.

"Thanks dad," I said sincerely, no one ever really noticed, or cared when I did something new with my hair,or clothes. The only time people really noticed is when I'd do my makeup, in which case it was to make fun of me, for trying to look 'pretty'.

After breakfast, I refilled my coffee and told Charlie I was heading out back.

I stopped a few steps out the door as the moist cold air hit me. I took a deep breath, and walked toward the old swing. I felt lighter, more relaxed, and like I could run a marathon. The added moisture in the air really did make a difference.

I sat down and looked up towards the sky, deciding to lay back and I lost track of time, just watching the clouds.

I had started to drift off, as I felt a change in the air. I shivered feeling

My body tense, and the feeling of the hair on my arms stand up.

I sat up and looked around me. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I crossed my arms and rubbed my hands along them for comfort.

I looked along the trees again, and tried to think rationally as anxiety kicked in. I felt a rush of cold air behind me and unable to take it I ran towards the house, gasping for air, feeling like something was chasing me.

I through myself against the door pushing it open I lurched myself through the door, slamming it behind me. I leant against it, wrapping my arms around myself, and slid to the ground.

I blinked back tears, holding back a sob, closing my eyes I wondered if I was going crazy. Unable to fully hold back the squeaking noise, I hugged my knees and cried, as the sobs racked their way through my body.

* * *

The ride to La Push was scenic. The closer we got the brighter the colours became. The trees seemed to be dancing in the wind, rather than weeping and the sky brightened to a light blue the clouds seemed to be more of a fluffy white, rather than the dull grey I was growing accustomed to.

When I thought we were getting close I rolled down the window, leaning against the door. So I could breathe in the salty sea air.

I took a deep breath and smiled looking out the window. The closer we got the more I could feel the stress and worries melt away.

My grin widened as I recognised a small family owned restaurant, That we would all go to after playing at the beach. It looked like it had been remodelled.

I looked up ahead and felt small tug on my heart as I noticed the small trial, hidden by the trees.

I knew that if you followed it you would wind up near the Blacks house. For a moment I pictured A young Billy Black with a toddler on his shoulders, chasing after Rebecca who had ran on ahead.

Trailing behind I saw a young woman holding onto two young girls hands on either side. She was tall, with long hair that moved elegantly with the breeze.

Her sunny smile brought tears to my eyes, as she trotted down the path with a much younger version of myself and Rachel.

I sat back in my chair as the image faded away.

* * *

 **not yet wolves, next chapter:) Read & review!**


End file.
